Left 2 Alone
by TomboyWaffles
Summary: Bill,Francis,Louis and Zoey meet Coach,Rochelle,Ellis and Nick. Sticking together, they were able to make it to saftey. But a deadly mistake meant leaving 2 people, a conman and a collage student, all on their own. NxZ and some other parings. R&R!


Bullet Wounds and Claw Marks

By Tomboy Waffles

Chapter One:

Zoey took a deep breath. Her left side stung and it felt like it was on fire. Feeling blood drip down her skin, she shifted on the couch to where she was leaning on her opposite side. She tried to ignore the pain by directing her attention to her comrades. Bill was smoking on a cig near the safe room's window, gazing out into the darkness. Louis was on the other side of the room, trying to patch up Francis's leg. The biker flinched.

"Hey, watch where you poke that thing!"

"Sorry" Louis finished sowing up the wound. He put what's left of the medical on the table and took a glance at Zoey. "Want me to patch that up? Can't have the rest of this going to waste." He pointed towards the kit on the table.

It was then when Zoey realized that the blood dripping was soaking through her shirt. "…Yeah" She gently took off her jacket, leaving the blood in plain view staining her white tank top.

The dark-skinned male picked up most of the bandages and made his way over to the couch. Zoey turned around so he could wrap up her wound. Louis chuckled. "Man, that Witch got you good, didn't she?" Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but at least I wasn't the one that startled her!" She said, loud enough to make sure Francis heard.

The biker sat back in his chair and yawned. "I'm telling you, she came out of nowhere! I didn't see her!" "Well, you should have at least turned your flashlight off." "Why would I turn it off? There could be special's everywhere just waiting for us to turn off our flashlights to they could snag us!" Francis did a hand-swiping motion to further imply his point.

Louis wrapped the last bandage. "There you go, better?" "Yeah, thanks" He tossed Zoey her jacket. It was still blood-stained, but it didn't matter. It was a red jacket, so she could barely notice.

Slipping it on, she grabbed two pistols and turned towards the others. "Ready?"

Receiving a nod from Francis and a thumbs-up from Louis, her eyes flickered at Bill.

"Bill, you ready?" He didn't really say anything but instead removed the support from the safe house door and motioned the others to follow.

The walk was silent and slow. They didn't want to be too loud to attract a horde, or too fast to be separated. A couple of common infected passed their way, taking only a few moments of their time to be quickly rid of. So far, no specials.

"Why is it so damn quiet around here" Francis whispered. Bill whipped around to face him. "Well it was quiet, and we want it to stay that way." He snapped. Francis scoffed "I hate being quiet."

They walked along the water searching for what they heard was another escape route. And there it was.

A huge moss-colored boat with at least four well-armed people appeared in their line of vision. Zoey couldn't have felt more joy. Until their guns pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons!"

"WAIT, we're not infected! We're-"

"I said drop your weapons! NOW!"

Zoey looked around nervously and did as she was told. Her pistols dropped to the ground and as did Bill's rifle, Louis's machine gun, and Francis's shotgun.

An overweight man walked slowly over to the group. Getting within five feet of them, he lowered his rifle and smiled. "Sorry 'bout that, but with zombies pouring all over the place, you just can't be too carful anymore." "I don't blame you, brother" Francis immediately agreed.

Zoey sighed in relief and picked up her pistols, not wanting to put them down ever again. "Sorry we got off on a bad start. What are ya's name?" He asked.

"Bill"

"It's Francis"

"Zoey"

"I'm Louis"

The large man shook hands with them all and introduced himself. "My names Coach, and that over there-He pointed to the three others- is Nick, Rochelle and Ellis"

The pudgy man was wearing some kind of uniform, with an 'H' printed on the small of his shirt.

There was a dark-skinned woman squinting to try and see them from the boat. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Zoey. Running over and embracing her, the strange woman, 'Rochelle' Zoey thought, began to squeeze the stuffing of the college student.

"Oh thank GOD, I'm not the last woman on earth!"

"Ugh, well…it's good to see…that too"

She had her hair up, like Zoey's, and she was wearing a blood-stained pink shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. Her designer boots were covered in slime and traces of boomer bile. Her large hoop earrings drew the attention away from the scars forming on her body.

She gasped for air when Rochelle let go of her. Another man, in a suit, walked behind her. "Hey, now Ro', you have to let the little lady breath, ok?" Zoey would have said something, but she was too busy catching her breath.

The guy was wearing a white suit, with a blue undershirt. He had his hair slicked back with only very few pieces sticking out. He looked like he had gone through a sewer, but she didn't look any better.

He looked like a conman.

"So…" Francis started. "Where are you guys heading?" A hill-billy looking guy stepped up, speaking with a southern accent. "We were heading to N'Orleans, you guys wanna come?"

Well, that was quick.

Bill took a glance at his group and nodded. "Our plan didn't work, guess we can go with yours." Coach raised his eyebrows. "Plan? What plan didn't work?" Louis sighed. "Long story…"

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Ellis. But you can call me El, but I never really liked El because it sounds like a girl name, but you can call me El. You know, if you want to." Must mean that the guy in the suit was 'Nick'. She'll remember that.

Francis stepped forward. "How are you guys going to get to New Orleans anyway?" Coach pulled out a candy bar from his back pocket, Francis and Nick snickered. "Well, you see we need gas to get there, but we ran out. So we was thinking that maybe there could be gas around here somewhere we could use."

Rochelle lightbulbed. "You guys wanna join our little group, the more the merrier!"

Zoey's lips twitched. "I'm okay with that" She turned towards her fellow teammates. Their answers were the same, though it took some persuading looks to get Francis to go along with it.

"Ok, so, what exactly do we do now?" Louis asked. "We'll spilt up in two groups: Ellis, Louis, Rochelle, Francis, and Nick, Zoey, Bill, and me. " Coach reported. "Sounds legit, but we'll have to meet back around sun down if we want to get out of here." Bill Said, putting out the cig he had been going for quiet some time now.

"Well, alright, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Listen cupcake, if you want to make it out of here alive, I strongly suggest you stop shooting me!"<p>

"Maybe if you stop stepping in front of me every time a zombie comes, you wouldn't become such an easy target"

Coach whipped around to face the two. He could hear the gas gushing inside the can tied securely to his back. "Will you two knock it off! I'm surprised your banter hasn't attracted a horde!"

Turning away, he faced Bill and shook his head. "Man, these two are giving me a head ache. Remind me to never pair them up again. Bill nodded in agreement. Taking out a pack of Marlboros, he offered one to Coach, who politely refused but asked to be alerted if he spotted any nearby vending machine.

Nick and Zoey have been at each other's necks since Zoey 'accidently' fired at him, claiming that there was a zombie on his ass, when there wasn't.

"Listen sweetheart, if it weren't for me, you would probably be still down in the basement of the gas station"

"Please, I can do just fine without you, besides, you didn't even do anything. All you did was stand there while Coach and Bill are fighting like hell to save me. You just stood there like a freakin' donkey"

"I wasn't the one who fallen through the floor in the middle of a horde just to get attention!"

"Attention? Attention_!_ We're in the middle of a friggin' zombie apocalypse, the last thing we need right now is attention! I can't help it if the floor was too weak to hold my weight, Nick!"

"Cut down on the pain pills and sugary shit. It'll do you some good, not just for your waistline but for all of us for dragging your fat ass around everywhere !"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

_**SLAM**_

Bill slammed a infected's head down on a nearby counter and gave the two a stern look. He didn't even have to speak for the look on his face said everything.

_Stop_

They continued the rest of their way in silence.

By the time they all got to the boat, Rochelle, Ellis, Louis, and Francis were already there waiting.

Francis smirked. "What took ya so long? The vampires too much to handle without me around?"

The four just threw their gas cans down and all sat on opposite ends of the boat.

Francis shrugged "Geez, what's their problem?"

They were all too tired to answer him.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT Chapter 1 is DONE <strong>

**To be honest this turned out better than I expected…well, at least I got the first chapter done…**

…**but now I have to go and write more…**

**R&R?**


End file.
